


Mothman

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chaos, M/M, Mothman, cryptid, solangelo, will is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Will is taken cryptid hunting. He's also desperate for a boyfriend.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Mothman

(mildly creepy atmosphere, affectionate mothman)

Will was terrified. Partly because it was so dark he couldn’t see his own hand, and partly because Lou Ellen and Cecil had roped him into cryptid hunting. He was sure this was going to go horrendously wrong and they were going to get eaten by monsters. To make matters worse, he always glowed when nervous.

And that’s when they began to hear a faint buzzing.

“Oh no…” Will sighed, stress only making his glow brighter. Something moved in the shadows and Cecil screamed. Will whimpered and froze, and Lou-Ellen turned her torch in the direction of the movement, but saw nothing. 

“Let’s keep moving,” Lou-Ellen prompted.

“The sooner we get out of here, the better,” Cecil confirmed. Will nodded feverently.

“Nu-uh, you wimps, we’re going that way!” She pointed to where the movement had been, and Will whimpered again.

“I sincerely hope this is just my brother playing tricks on us,” Cecil replied, and Lou-Ellen snorted.

“We’d already have heard him giggling, it’s not him, I think we found a cryptid!” Lou-Ellen bounced in glee, and Will glowed more in his nerves.

More buzzing. 

Leaves rustling.

And whatever it was, was getting closer.

“Mummy I’m scared,” Cecil squeaked, and Lou-Ellen turned off her torch, slowly backing away. And then Will’s anxiety decided to be a little bitch and keep him petrified to the spot in fear. 

And then it happened.

Out of nowhere, something large and black was flying at him, and Will couldn’t even scream. It hit him with a loud thud, winding him, and Will prepared for fangs or claws to attack-

But it… buzzed happily? And nuzzled his cheek?? Lou-Ellen was laughing hysterically and Celic was taking pictures. Will hadn’t even realised that he’d closed his eyes until he slowly peeled them open, glowing red eyes looking into his blue ones. The cryptid continued to nuzzle at Will, and that’s when Will noticed furred wings, antennae, very long legs- 

Holy shit they’d found mothman.

“Uh… hi…?”

“Lamp,” mothman growled out, pressing himself firmly against Will and tightly wrapping his wings around him. Will wanted to be scared, but quite frankly, he was touch starved. And the cuddle was quite nice.

“So uh… you gay?”

“Oh my gods Will no,” Lou-Ellen protested in horror.

“Will what the fresh fuck,” Cecil exclaimed quietly.

Mothman buzzed and nuzzled Will’s cheek again. 

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” Will asked. Lou-Ellen facepalmed. Cecil groaned. 

Mothman buzzed again, nuzzling Will’s cheek even more. “Lamp!”

“Is… that a yes?” Mothman buzzed in the affirmative, and Will realised that mothman was now his boyfriend. “Do you have a name?” 

Mothman buzzed again, pressing a wing to Will’s chest. “Lamp,” then placed his wing on his own chest, “Moth.”

“Well my name’s Will,” Will said softly.

“Will Lamp,” mothman buzzed happily, cuddling tighter. “Nico Moth!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Nico!” Will beamed. Then it slowly dawned upon him. His friend was called Nico. His best friend. And mothman looked suspiciously like him. “Wait a minute…” 

Lou-Ellen and Cecil couldn’t contain their giggles, and that’s when it occurred to Will that Nico had been turned into mothman and this was all a prank on them both. He wanted to be mad, but honestly, Nico was now his boyfriend, so he didn’t mind much at all, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Will's totally gonna have a reputation as a monsterfucker after this


End file.
